The eight heroes: the goddess's plea
by Littlestar411
Summary: well hyrule's in trouble again and its up to link to save the day, but something weird happens on the way.he has the four swords again and four weird little kids help him on the way.but then link notices a secret about the four can Din stay alive to tell?


The family of eight heroes

The goddess's plea

Green: hey who's doing the disclaimers?

Vio: I don't know

Blue: maybe I should do it since I'm the leader

Flare: Blue you are not the leader you're the retarded one

LittleStar: oooo, can I do it pretty please?

Red: sure why not.

LittleStar: Littlestar411 does not own the legend of Zelda or any of characters except for me, Flare, Tornado, and Sparky.

Tornado: that sounded really good LittleStar

Sparky: I agree

LittleStar: thanks

Prologue

Have you ever heard about fairytales with knights and princesses? Many of them have happy endings and stop there right? What if the story keeps going on then it gets worse. Maybe we should start reading.

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

In a far away land called Hyrule with a princess of course. And there was also a hero to save the princess at bad times but never really showed up to anything on time. He usually just snoozes all day under a tree. That's what got on the princess's nerves. Every time she would call for special things he'll never show up or anything. Until one dark day.

The princess of Hyrule was sitting on her throne until she heard a knocking at the castles door. The whole throne room grew quiet even the knights stopped guarding and turn their to the castle door. "My dear princess Zelda how nice to see you again…." Said a deep voice behind the door.

"Who are you?" demanded Zelda.

"Oh, how rude of me not to show myself,'' replied the deep voice behind the door, then a shadow appeared in front of Zelda. He wasn't really tall he was only up to Zelda` s waist, he wore a black robe that covered from head to toe, and he had a huge syth that he held in his left hand. "My dear princess my name is, Slasher the assassin,'' introduced Slasher with a bow.

"Why have you come here?'' asked Zelda in a curious tone. By then all the knights were pointing their spears, swords and axes at the intruder.

"My dear princess I only came here to ask a simple question," Slasher replied "Where is the hero of this kingdom?" said Slasher with a grin on his face. But it was the usual evil grin. That's when Zelda ran to her room on the second floor of the castle, slammed and locked the door and wrote a letter. Then she called a little pidgin and tied the letter on the foot of the bird with her ribbon and the bird flew off. Zelda then heard swords clanging and fighting. Zelda then ran down stair as fast as she could hoping the hero would come in time.

--

In Hyrule plains, a little boy sleeps under a great huge tree and having no worries until a pigeon. The pigeon landed on the young hero's arm when he stuck it out for the little bird. Then he noticed the ribbon on the pigeon's foot and saw it was Zelda's ribbon. He then carefully pulled out the note that was resting on the pigeon` s leg and read it:

Dear Link,

Hyrule needs your help again but don't go to the castle unless you have the four swords with you. I `ll explain later now get the sword hurry!

Sincerely,

Zelda

``Well I guess it's another adventure but I wonder why I have to pull out the four swords again.'' Link said to himself. Then he shrugged and ran off to the dark and gloomy forest to find the four swords again.

--

It seemed to Link that he was walking in circles since he was no where near the four swords. But he had to keep walking so he could save the princess already. ``Darn it, where did I put that stupid sword in this huge forest.'' Link was now frustrated that he couldn't find his four swords. He remembered the petal stool and stuff, but he just couldn't remember where the petal was at. It seemed hours until he reached the shrine of the four swords. ``Yes finally I found you!'' sighed Link as he ran up to the petal stool to pull out the four swords. It wouldn't budge. ``Come on you stupid thing I need to save princess Zelda!'' Link pleaded trying to pull the four swords out of its petal stool. Finally, with one last pull the sword popped out and Link fell on his bottom with a thud. When he blinked he saw four of himselfs. ``Hi Green nice to see you again!'' said the red Link.

``Red will you just shut up already!'' snapped the blue Link. Red started to sniff and then the Link in violet said ``Probably you should do the same, Blue.''

``Vio I should kill you for saying that!'' yelled Blue.

``I would like to see you try.''

``you'll be sorry for say-"

``Why do you guys fight so much it doesn't make anything better.'' Cried a little voice.

``What the heck! Who said that!?'' Shouted Blue. All the Links looked around to find where the voice was coming from. ``Boy, you guys sure look dumb right now.'' Laughed another voice. By now Blue was getting angrier by every second. ``Show yourselves cowards!'' shouted Blue angrily.

``We'll give you a hint: look up in the trees.'' Said a calmer voice.

``Well what if we don't?'' Blue asked angrily.

``Then your retarded you, jackass.'' Said another angry voice. So the Links looked up in the trees and saw nothing. But then they heard a thud on one of the Links. It was Red of course. They all ran to were they heard the noise and saw a little girl sitting on Red's back. She was only half way up to the Links waist, she had long black hair but used a blue hat like the Links except it had a little fuzzy ball at the end and moons and stars as the pattern of the hat, blue goggles that she used to keep her hair out of her eyes, a head band that she wore like a scarf, and had a dark green tunic on with dark tan pants under it with tan and yellow boots that went up to her knees. She looked up at the Links with her big soft blue eyes with curiosity in them. ``So you're that little brat that called me dumb. Well your gonna get it now!'' shouted Blue as he drew out his sword.

``Blue no!'' yelled Green trying to stop him from hurting the little girl.

``Don't try to stop me this time Green!'' Blue pushed Green aside and ran forward to the little girl. ``this is what you get for calling me a jackass!'' shouted Blue as he ran nearer to the little girl. In a blink of an eye Blue's sword was blocked by another sword with a dragon handle at the end. ``What the?'' Blue was amazed that the little girl blocked his attack with her own sword.

``Please I mean no harm.'' Said the little girl with a sad tone. Blue then jumped back to get free from their sword locks.

``What?'' three of the Links froze after she said that.

``Look I'm sorry that I fell on your friend here and do you mind if my big brothers and sister join your group?'' she asked with a smile.

``Uhhhhhh…..'' the Links couldn't say any thing. Green thought she was too small, Blue thought she was too weak and Vio thought she was too young. But they all thought `and plus she's a girl. But before any of them could answer Red blurted out. ``o.k. then what's your name?'' Red asked nicely.

``My name is, LittleStar the water siege.'' LittleStar replied with a smile.


End file.
